


Darkvision

by Calminaiel



Series: Mighty [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mollymauk, Brief allusion to PTSD, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Mentions of Bloodplay, No Spoilers, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Top Caleb Widogast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calminaiel/pseuds/Calminaiel
Summary: While the rest of the group slumbers upstairs, Caleb and Molly are alone in the darkened tavern.





	Darkvision

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two so hard I couldn't help but write something.  
> Un-beta'd.

Whether or not Caleb heard him coming down the stairs, Molly couldn’t tell. The human sat alone at the long wooden table, a tattered dressing gown wrapped around his narrow shoulders in the darkness of the empty tavern.

“You know, they try to reserve these tables for paying customers.” Molly took the last few stairs nimbly as he approached Caleb’s back, still hunched as though he hadn’t heard Molly’s approach. “Or at least the drinking ones.” Molly went on, unperturbed by the lack of a response. He swung around to the front of the table where Caleb sat, a small, shabby shape in the dark room.

The wizard’s face was expressionless, staring at the table with an almost unnerving blankness. Molly had seen folks look like this before. It usually came right after the tears, right before the shaking began. “Well, we’ve paid for our rooms. I think it’s safe to assume that the price of the room covers unfettered access to their liquor at all hours.” With that he sauntered off toward the bar. He could hear a slight rustle of movement from Caleb behind him, but didn’t turn back. Instead he slid behind the counter, his tail swishing mischievously as he pulled a bottle of dark liquid off the shelf and wrenched out the stopper with a dramatic flourish. He chuckled when he looked up to find Caleb’s mouth open, watching Molly with surprise.

“I think I’ll have what you’re having.” Molly pulled two glasses and effortlessly slid across the bar, landing on his toes as he brought his spoils back to the table where Caleb was sitting. “Now,” he began, pouring a measure for Caleb and setting the other glass in front of himself, “too many thoughts- or too few?”

Caleb’s eyes followed as Molly poured himself a healthy measure and a bit more for the hell of it and brought the glass up toward his lips. He was squinting against the darkness and Molly almost laughed, remembering that poor Caleb was almost blind in this near complete darkness.

“Too- too few.” Caleb said softly, his accent thicker from the disuse of the past several hours.

Molly nodded sagely and took a drink- waiting for Caleb to do the same. It took him a few moments to bring the glass to his lips, but once he did, Molly watched the human down the entire drink in a single gulp.

Molly didn’t ask as he poured another. Instead he watched Caleb hold the glass, feeling it’s weight. _What is he thinking?_ Molly wondered. _Is he imagining shattering that glass? Feeling the shards cut into his skin as the liquid burns hot, mixing with the crimson._ Molly suspected he wasn’t. Most likely Caleb was thinking about something else entirely- Nott, perhaps.

Molly wasn’t quite certain what to make of the pair of them, but he liked them both. Nott was sweet, if a little twitchy, and terribly, _terribly,_ talented. Caleb was… different. He was refreshing somehow. In the same way Molly found Yasha refreshing. Two people who wouldn’t compromise who they are. 

“This reminds me a bit of the night I got this-“ he gestured at his peacock tattoo and saw Caleb’s eyes flicker to the colorful piece. “I was spending the night in a small town not too far from Rexxentrum. I’d joined the carnival only a few weeks before and I didn’t know anyone apart from this boy called Samir. He was a human, younger than myself, and he had talented fingers.” A sly smile crept across Molly’s face as he saw Caleb’s cheeks darken slightly, “coin tricks and the like. Mostly close-up magic.” Caleb took another drink. A smaller sip this time, and Molly continued, his voice low and animated. “We’d arrived at the same time. Took to one another, I suppose. We were misfits in the group. And that’s saying something- let me tell you. Misfits in a traveling carnival!” Molly took a sip of his drink, feeling the burning sensation as the awful liquor made its way down his throat. “We spent nearly all of our time together. He was just a kid compared to most of us, so I took him under my wing a bit. It’s a hard life on the road.

“We came to Nogvuror soon after that and he and I were up late one night packing everything up- you end up with a lot of the leg work in your first few months- I found Samir sitting alone in the dark, he was looking out over the lake and I sat next to him until he told me that his family was from Nogvuror. He’d been running for years and all of his running had managed to take him back to his birthplace.” Molly watched Caleb who looked just as skeptical as he looked enraptured. “His uncle was in our audience that night. We sat there for hours while he decided what he was going to do. Eventually he decided he’d give it a shot. Try again. Leave the past behind him. We walked back to his uncle's home and found him waiting for us. It was a somber reunion that night. Awkwardness and discomfort, but the next night after our last show in town he invited us all to come join them for a magnificent dinner.” he leaned forward dramatically, lengthening his neck so that his skin was mere inches away from Caleb’s face.

“What does any of this have to do with your tattoo?” Caleb asked, setting down his glass that was once again empty. This time he reached for the bottle on his own.

“Nothing at all. Just happened to be the same night I got this one done.” Molly said with a grin, swinging his feet up onto the table.

“I think you are full of bullshit.” Caleb said. His tone was more cautious than accusatory and Molly couldn’t help but laugh.

“Could be.”

“Was that a tall tale meant to teach me a lesson?” Caleb asked, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Depends.” Molly leaned in and dropped his voice again, “did you learn something?”

Caleb chuckled at that and Molly took in his features slowly before he leaned back. _Gods, I have a type._

“I did not want to wake Nott up.” Caleb said softly. “She is so little. She worries.”

“She’s not the only one.” Molly bit his lip, considering whether or not to refill his glass. Instead he grabbed the bottle by the neck and hopped to his feet.

“Is she not?” Caleb’s voice followed Molly as he slid back behind the bar, replacing the bottle, noticeably emptier than the night before.

“Look, Caleb. You’re a mess.” Molly smiled at him from across the room. _I wonder if he can even see my face,_ he felt a small thrill at the thought of having that upper hand over the human. “Don’t get me wrong- that’s not a bad thing. We’re all a bit of a mess, but you’re a special brand.”

“I am a particularly fine vintage of mess?” Caleb asked with a wry smile.

Molly actually laughed out loud at that. “Precisely!” His tale swished against the bar, and he saw Caleb’s face trying to work out the source of the strange sound.

He hopped back over, plopping himself down beside Caleb this time. “I’ve been curious,” he said in a markedly softer voice. He could feel Caleb’s breath hitch, his gaze unwaveringly fixed ahead. Coyly the tiefling leaned closer- his shoulder brushing Caleb’s and feeling the body heat radiating from the human. “Your books.” Molly said simply. “I’d love to see them.” He felt Caleb exhale and smiled once more to himself. “Not to touch, of course. A man has to have his own boundaries. But if you’re willing…” Molly leaned a bit closer, feeling the uneven breaths of his companion as he thought about Molly’s request.

“I do not usually show them to others.” Caleb said, hesitation in his voice. “Then again, people rarely respect my ‘boundaries’ as you call them.”

“I certainly wouldn’t force you.” Molly said, his tone gentler. “But I won’t deny that I would be honored if you would consider sharing them with me.”

After a moment’s thought, Caleb nodded, straightening up a bit- although managing not to lose contact with Molly’s shoulder- as he pulled one of his books from his belt. He laid it gently on the table and flipped it open to show Molly the neat scrawl inside. Molly had dealt with the arcane, and he wasn’t unfamiliar with a wizard’s process, but he stared in unmasked wonder as Caleb slowly turned through the pages, stopping occasionally to point out a particular glyph or sigil that was of some significance to the spell copied on that page.

“It’s beautiful, Caleb.” Molly said softly. He couldn’t deny his desire to reach out and touch one of the pages, darkened around the edges where Molly could tell it had been licked by flames. He kept his hands to himself, though, and fought back his equally strong desire to ask the story behind the burnt book. He knew Caleb would tell him in time.

“Now you have seen it.” Caleb said uncertainly as he closed the book, leaving it on the table with his palm resting gently on the cover.

“Thank you for sharing with me.” Molly said, his tone for once entirely genuine.

“If we are to travel together, which for the time being it seems we have decided to do, I should try to be a bit more trusting. It is not in my nature.”

Molly shook his head vigorously. “Never trusting.” he said, “But perhaps something less than wary.”

Caleb smiled slightly at that and Molly felt a sudden urge to lean in and kiss him. Instead he leaned back, his voice a bit louder than he meant it to be, “Tit for tat, I would show you my swords, but they’re upstairs and I worry about waking Fjord.”

Caleb nodded, clearly surprised by Molly’s offer. “That is alright. I don’t need to to see them tonight. Perhaps another time.” Molly saw his eyes flicker to the bit of exposed chest and Molly smiled.

“It’s perfectly alright to ask, darling.” he said with a grin. He slowly reached out and took Caleb’s hand in his own, bringing it up to his collarbone and giving him permission to slowly trace Molly’s scars. Caleb hesitated, but his curiosity won out and Molly felt his heart flutter as the human’s soft fingers slowly traced the scar tissue across his clavicle.

“It is painful, no?” Caleb’s voice was revenant and Molly fought back a whimper at the sound.

“There are worse things than pain.” Molly said simply, absentmindedly fiddling with one of the chains he’d left in his horns. Caleb raised his eyes to meet Molly’s own and this time the spark was undeniable. The human’s eyes were wide, and Molly was sure his expression was just as wrecked as Caleb’s. Molly took a chance and slowly brought his hand up to Caleb’s hair, running his fingers through the tangled auburn mess. He felt Caleb’s finger on his chest still and watched his eyes flicker closed, his mouth parting slightly as he leaned into Molly’s touch.

“Caleb?”

Nott’s voice carried down the stairs, making them both jump in surprise. Molly took a few strands of hair with him as Caleb yanked his head back, clutching his hand away from the tiefling’s chest as he leapt to his feet.

“Nott, what are you doing down here?” Caleb’s voice was hoarse and shaken, and Molly watched with a mixture of admiration and disappointment. “You should be sleeping.”

“So should you!” Not said anxiously, her eyes fell on Molly and she furrowed her small brow, “What are you two doing down here in the dark?”

Molly smiled and stood as well, “Couldn’t sleep. Came down here for a drink and found this one scratching away in one of his books.” He lied easily and saw Nott’s ears perk up at the mention of alcohol. He smiled, “Looks like none of us are sleeping too well tonight.”

“I did not want to disturb you with my… scratching.” Caleb shot Molly a glance. Molly’s expression was trained, casual and even.

“You should have woken me!” Nott said with an anxious tremor in her voice, “I was afraid when I woke up and you were gone.”

“I am sorry little one. I was being thoughtless. But you need your rest. You should go back to sleep.” His voice was full of regret as he gently combed his fingers through her dark, stringy hair.

“I could stay down here with you.” She offered, eyeing the bar eagerly. Molly smiled and strode back over to the bar, slipping behind the counter and retrieving the same bottle.

“No- you have your flask in your room.” Caleb took her by the shoulders and began ushering her up the stairs.

Molly smiled and closed the distance to them in a few quick steps, “Caleb, you worry too much.” He said with a chuckle, “Get some rest, little one. Dream of grumpy marks.” He gave her a quick hug, easily passing the bottle to Nott without Caleb noticing. She smiled at him with her jagged teeth and and practically skipped up the stairs. Once she was gone Caleb stood for nearly a minute at the foot of the stairs, looking up into the darkness above.

“You slipped her the bottle, didn’t you?” He asked, resigned.

“Let the girl have her small pleasures.” He stood next to Caleb, also staring up the stairs, “I try never to deny myself something I want.” He said that last with a pointed glance at Caleb, turning slowly to face the disheveled wizard.

Caleb’s breathing quickened, but he didn’t look back at Molly. “I don’t know, Molly. The others will find out.”

“And you’re not okay with that?”

Caleb contemplated, “I could be okay with that. But not yet. I don’t want them to know yet. I don’t want her to know yet.”

Molly nodded, “I keep my secrets. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Caleb turned to face him suddenly, taking a step in as he brought his hand back up to Molly’s chest. “If I go back upstairs right now, we would forget this ever happened?”

Molly raised his chest slightly, encouraging Caleb’s wandering fingers. “I wouldn’t stop you, if that’s what you’re asking. But I’m not going to forget _this_ any time soon.” he brought his lavender fingers up to Caleb’s hair once more and this time as he laced his fingers through the strands Caleb leaned forward quickly and brought his lips to Molly’s own.

It was sweet and chaste, and Molly smiled against Caleb’s mouth. When they pulled apart Caleb looked into Molly’s eyes, squinting against the darkness. Molly leaned forward and whispered into Caleb’s ear, “is that a yes, darling?”

Caleb’s head next to him nodded, “Ja, Mollymauk. That is a yes.”

Taking his cue, Molly gripped Caleb by the front of his dressing gown and walked backward toward the table where they’d been sitting.

“Are we doing this in here?” Caleb gasped as Molly nudged aside a chair, hopping up onto the table and pulling Caleb to stand between his legs.

“Unless you want to put on a show for Fjord or Nott.” Molly goaded.

Caleb shuddered slightly, “Please do not mention Nott to me right now.”

“Fjord’s not off the table, though?” Molly grinned, “Noted.”

Caleb opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to change his mind and leaned into Molly once more, capturing his mouth, this time with a fierce hunger that Molly had been craving.

Molly scooted forward to the edge of the table, so that he could feel Caleb’s body against his own. His interest was evident as he rocked against Molly eagerly, his hard length pressed against Molly’s own. Caleb looked up, a moan on his lips as he heard the soft swishing of Molly’s tail on the table behind him.

“You’re welcome to touch.” Molly said against his neck, kissing his way up to Caleb’s ear as he breathed softly against his sensitive skin, “anywhere.”

Caleb gasped softly and leaned forward, his arm wrapping around Molly’s body to stroke his tail softly.

“Don’t tease me, love.” Molly groaned, his tail thrashing harder.

Caleb smiled and ran a fingernail along Molly’s tail, drawing a strangled moan from the tiefling. Caleb’s other hand flew to Molly’s mouth, “You will wake up the others!”

Molly leaned his head back as Caleb’s nails raked against his tail. He took advantage of Caleb’s hand and moaned loudly against it, testing his limits as Caleb dug in his nails in warning.

Molly’s hand found their way to Caleb’s waistband and his eyes flicked up to Caleb’s, asking permission behind Caleb’s silencing hand. Caleb moaned softly, “Yes, Molly. Please.”

Molly smiled and pulled his head back so that Caleb released his mouth. “Please what, Caleb?” Molly teased, running his hand along Caleb’s stomach like he was teasing the surface of a pond. He felt Caleb’s muscles ripple beneath his fingers and he whispered against Caleb’s ear, “tell me what you want, Caleb.”

“Please, Molly!” Caleb’s voice broke slightly as he tried to arch into Molly’s teasing touch, “Please touch me.”

Molly smiled and dipped below the waistband, gently running two fingers along the side of Caleb’s cock. He wet his lips with his tongue and he was certain his eyes were practically glowing. “Fuck, you’re beautiful” Molly purred, taking Caleb in his hand as he began to stroke up and down his length. “I want to see you.”

Caleb hesitated, but just for a moment before he shucked off his dressing gown, pulling his shirt over his head and hooking his thumbs beneath his waistband to let Molly see his leaking cock. The lavender hand faltered for a moment as he let himself _look._ Caleb’s skin was pink, not unlike several of the humans he’d been with, but Molly felt that somehow Caleb seemed different, more beautiful, perhaps.

Caleb’s hand had left Molly’s tail to strip off his clothes and now he used both his hands to tug Molly’s shirt off his chest. Molly let go for a brief moment to slide the unwanted fabric off, and then returned to stroking Caleb with renewed vigor, twisting his wrist slightly as his thumb brushed over Caleb’s leaking tip. Caleb bit back a groan as he ran his hand up the tattooed, uneven, scarred surface of Molly’s bare chest. A gold ring hung from one of his nipples and Caleb’s fingers examined it gently.

“You can tug it.” Molly urged. “Gently.”

Caleb’s eyes met his and without breaking eye contact he gave the ring a light tug. Molly moaned and Caleb’s eyes flashed in the darkness. “You are beautiful, Mollymauk.” He groaned as Molly’s hand sped up. “I would like to touch you.”

Molly smiled, “Let’s make a plan, love. Because I would love to have your cock inside me before the end of the night. Or if you’d rather be the one getting fucked, I’m more than happy to make that happen.” He cupped Caleb’s balls in his hand and squeezed gently, eliciting another moan from the man.

“Gods, Molly.” he gasped, his head falling to Molly’s shoulder. “Yes. Either one. Yes. Please.”

Molly grinned and kissed the top of his head before letting go of his cock and pushing him back just a bit. Caleb’s head snapped up, concern in his eyes before Molly climbed all the way up onto the table, pushing his trousers off as he leant back, shamelessly spreading his legs so that Caleb could see all of him. He watched the Human’s eyes take in his violet cock with undisguised fascination. He flicked his tail to the side as he slipped several fingers into his mouth. Caleb watched, his jaw slack as he squeezed the base of his own cock. Molly’s grin spread as he slipped a finger inside himself, letting his head loll back as he began to work himself open. His eyes were closed, but he could hear Caleb’s ragged breaths as he slipped a second finger into himself.

Molly almost didn’t feel the hot breath against his skin. His fingers stilled and a soft, velvety warmth against his hand made him pull out of himself. His eyes snapped open and where Caleb’s eyes had been moments ago there was nothing but the darkness. Instead, he could see the top of his red-brown head as his hot tongue flicked across Molly’s hole. He gasped and his head fell back against the table beneath him. His horns rubbed roughly against the wood surface and he struggled not to touch himself as he writhed on the table. Caleb’s tongue lapped at him with an urgency that made Molly’s stomach ache with heat. Molly’s hands flew to grasp at the edge of the table as he felt the human’s tongue push inside him. He couldn’t help the loud cry that ripped out of his mouth and Caleb quickly stood, covering his mouth once more. “You will get us caught!”

Molly could feel his legs tremble and he shook his head helplessly. Caleb’s hand pulled away gently as he felt him slip two fingers inside Molly. “Gods, Caleb. You’re fantastic. I want you to hold my horns as you fuck my mouth. Please. Please let me suck you.”

Caleb groaned, “I would like that very much, but I will not last.” Molly’s head lolled back once more and he shuddered as Caleb added another finger, working him open desperately. “It is your decision. I will come either way, would you like it down your throat or inside you?”

Molly’s eyes widened and a wicked grin spread across his face. “Caleb Widogast! What a filthy mouth you have!”

“In several languages.” He said with a coy smile.

Molly laughed a bit louder than he meant to, but a quick look from Caleb silenced him. “Inside me, then. I suspect we’ll have other opportunities for you to fuck my face.”

Caleb pulled his fingers out unceremoniously and Molly took in a shaky breath as he felt Caleb’s tip press against his hole.

“Are you ready, Molly?” Caleb asked, running his hand down Molly’s twitching tail.

“I swear by all the gods Caleb, if you don’t start fucking me right now…” Molly could hear how wrecked his voice sounded, but a second later all words, all language entirely for that matter, vanished from his mind as he let out a low keening sound. Caleb pushed in gently and Molly could feel the stretching as he filled him up. “I don’t know how to say it in Zemnian, but gods, Caleb. Fuck me already!”

Caleb smiled as he thrust in the rest of the way. Molly moaned wantonly as Caleb pulled out slowly, fucking into him with faster and faster snaps of his hips. Molly knew if he touched himself he’d come in a minute, so he grabbed his horns instead, holding onto them as his body was rocked on the table. Caleb’s hands smoothed over his chest once more and Molly let his eyes slip closed as Caleb gave his nipple ring a tug.

“Would you like to hurt me, Mollymauk?” Caleb asked between ragged breaths. Molly’s eyes snapped open and he propped himself up on his elbows, looking at the human standing between his thighs, still fucking into him.

“What?”

“Would you like to hurt me?” His voice was uneven as he thrust into him, filling Molly up.

There was a pause, during which only Caleb’s ragged breaths were audible. Molly’s voice was barely above a whisper as he looked into Caleb’s eyes, “Yes.”

“Would you like to give me scars like these?”

Molly felt his cheeks darken, an impressive feat considering he was being fucked on the table in the middle of a tavern while his travelling companions slept just above them. “If you’d let me.”

Caleb’s thrusts sped up as he looked at Molly, unblinking. “Tell me.”

Molly swallowed around the lump in his throat and took his cock in his hand. _You’re the one with the devil’s tongue._ “I want to see the way your pretty pink skin darkens, the beads of blood forming as I trace my blade across your body. I wouldn’t cut deep. Just enough. Just enough to see you bleed. It’s like cum, you know. Blood is sacred.” He stroked himself faster as Caleb groaned, his dull fingernails scraping over Molly’s scars. “I’d lap it up, just like I will when you come on me. Not today, I want you to come deep inside of me today. Next time, when I let you fuck my face. I’ll swallow you down, twin narrow cuts on your thighs. The taste of blood and seed in my mouth as you kiss me. Tasting yourself.”

“Gods Molly!” Caleb gasped.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Or if I fucked you from behind, pressed up against the wall as I scraped my teeth down your back. It would burn, but you would barely feel it as I fucked you so fast and so hard that you could barely breathe. The others will know eventually. One day you’ll let me mark you. I’ll suck bruises on your skin where everyone can see them. Your skin would almost match mine.”

Caleb gasped- his head snapping back as his thrusts became erratic. “I’m so close, Molly!”

“I’d wager some of them are awake even now. Listening to us fuck. Do you like the idea of putting on a show for them? I’m an excellent showman, I would give them their money’s worth. I’d let you fuck me any way you want. Holding my horns as you take me from behind, my hands tied with my own tail. You’d get to fuck me into the ground until I can feel you filling me up!”

Caleb shuddered and Molly could feel his cock twitching inside him as he thrust forward one last time, spilling into the tiefling’s body. Molly followed right behind, his cum splattering across his stomach as he groaned loudly, biting into his other hand to keep from screaming. Caleb collapsed, draped over Molly’s body, pinning him to the table in a sticky pile and Molly chuckled, “Well, did we discover some long buried desires?”

Caleb didn’t look up, but Molly could feel his thin beard twitch as he smiled. “Perhaps not so buried.”

“What brought that on?” Molly asked as Caleb finally managed to push himself back up to standing.

“I don’t know. I saw you- when you cut your hands.” He gently took Molly’s hands in his and looked at the deep purple cuts that were nearly healed by now, “I didn’t know that was something- It was the first time…”

“Bloodplay is something we can certainly explore if you’re curious.” Molly held his hands reassuringly. “But now,” he let go and casually traced his fingers through the cum pooled on his belly, bringing his fingers up to his lips. Caleb moaned with desire as Molly licked himself off his fingers, “we should probably try to get some sleep.” Caleb looked exhausted and Molly smiled as he sat up, testing the strength of his spent muscles.

“You are… you are leaking on the table.” Caleb said with a mixture of arousal and horror.

Molly looked down at the darkening wood beneath his ass, “So I am.” He said with a smile, and pulled Caleb in for another kiss. They stayed that way for several minutes before finally Caleb broke apart and began to slip his clothes back on. Molly hopped to his feet, examining the table with a satisfied expression.

“You know, this wasn’t entirely fair.” Caleb said as he finished tying up his trousers.

“Oh?”

“Next time we will have to do this somewhere where there is a torch.” Caleb said, his hand sliding along Molly’s arm where the peacock dipped into the floral piece near his elbow. He smiled and leaned in to kiss him once more before pulling his own shirt over his head.

“We’ll see what we can do.”

They both looked at one another in the darkness and then, without a word, Caleb turned and went up the stairs, turning left at the top toward the room he shared with Nott.

 

***

 

Caleb didn’t hear Nott sneak out the following morning. It was long past sunrise when he finally stirred, feeling more well-rested than he had in weeks. He dressed quickly and made his way downstairs, following the enticing smell of cooked meats and ale. His heart skipped as he stopped on the staircase. There, sitting at the same table in the center of the room, was the Mighty Nein. They each had a plate in front of them as they laughed at whatever Jester had just said. A few faces turned as he came down the stairs. Finally, after all the rest of them greeted him, the lavender tiefling whose back had been to him swung himself around and slid to the side. Gently patting a noticeably darker part of the table in front of him, he shot Caleb a mischievous smile, “You look like you could use some breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love them both- I may end up doing a followup work, but who knows.


End file.
